50 words of ImaizumiManami
by Ren Ichimoku fan1
Summary: The first half exicts out of parts from a story that can be folded together. Second part is online! Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

The first half of my Yowamushi Pedal 50 words challenge. The pieces are tied together, forming bits of a story. The second half will be absolute Imaizumi/Manami fluff.

Character may be a little OOC. Please enjoy reading, and review if you have

1\. Awestruck.

Imaizumi stared in amazement as Manami passed him. He just had beaten Midosouji-kun, but the sight of seeing Manami cycling beat that feeling. ''Manami!'' he shouted, unsure whether it was in vengeance or encouragement.

2\. Dork.

''And then, Hime Hime took her magical staff and..'' Imaizumi cut Onoda short, as he said, ''I'm trying to concentrate on the road. They were practicing with Hokogaku, and he'd be damned if he were to slack off. Onoda pouted, before a voice was added to the conversation. ''Neh, Ace-kun, you shouldn't underestimate the true powers of Hime Hime.'' And like that, Manami hummed the tone to the song of Hime Hime as he passed the both of them, leaving Imaizumi baffled, he was surrounded by anime idiots.

3\. Cover.

Imaizumi watched as the team of Hokogaku ran around in a panicked matter, no doubt looking for their kohai. ''Have you seen Fushigi-san?'' Arakita asked him, looking as his to burst into a rage. Somehow, Imaizumi wasn't sure whether he should tell that Naruko had abducted their kohai to convice him to wear a maid outfit.

4\. Stand in.

''Please, please, please.'' Imaizumi heard Onoda beg. As he watched, the kohai was talking to Naruko, who seemed unsure what to do. ''Something wrong?'' he asked. ''Makishima-sempai asked Toudou to accompany him somewhere, who said ok, but Manami had to come too, on the count that he was supposed to babysit him or something. So I was invited to come as well, but I had an appointment of picking up my figurine in Aikaba.'' Onoda said, seemingly torn. Makishima and Toudou did have the habit to get intensely infuriated with eachother. ''I'll go in your stead.'' Imaizumi offered, only because he was sure Arakita would to throw a fit if no one would join in.

5\. Popcorn.

What Onoda had left out, and probably the reason why Naruko had declined, was that it was a date in a cinema, and as expected, the moment the two climbers saw eachother, they were in for a world record make-out session, not even bothering to watch the movie they had paid for. They probably didn't even know what movie it was, Imaizumi realised. Manami, on the other hand, seem to enjoy the Hime Hime movie, maybe because Onoda always talked in excessive detail with him about it.

''That's Animaru-kun.'' he suddenly whispered to Imaizumi, probably aware of the fact that he wasn't as much into anime as he was. ''I know, Onoda showed me a picture of him, or rather a thoussand. He couldn't settle on which one was more epic.'' Imaizumi whispered back, making Manami giggle. ''Want some popcorn?'' he added, tipping the bucket slightly. Manami nodded, as they both enjoyed the movie, and ignored the couple moaning beside them.

6\. Irrelevant.

''It was amazing. But kinda distracting that our friends couldn't keep their hands of eachother.'' Toudou lied to Onoda's question how the movie was. Makishima nodded, and Imaizumi had the sudden urge to wring their throuts and make their tongue's pop out. ''Hold up, Hotshot gets to kiss you, but you won't wear a maid-uniform for me?'' Naruko asked the blinking bluenette.

''You are missing the point here!'' Onoda suddenly exclaimed. ''I missed the Hime-Hime movie, and you guys were to distracted to watch it's sheer awesomeness. Tomorrow, we are going again, all six of us!'' he decided.

7\. Chaperone.

It turned out that the six of them, turned into seven, as Arakita had asked to come and join as well. Imaizumi was actually glad, because he sat next to Toudou and flicked his forehead each time the self-proclaimed sleeping beauty made a move on Makishima. He himself sat next to a delighted looking Manami, followed by a gleaming Onoda and a pouting Naruko.''I'm glad you joined in, sempai.'' he told Arakita. ''Che, I'm only here to see if you actually are making moves on my kohai.'' Arakita scolded as he wacked Toudou for trying to grab Makishima's hand.

8\. Irked.

After that affair, Arakita seemed to be watching him like a hawk, yanking Manami away each time that he waved to to the bluenette. ''What's his deal?'' Imaizumi eventually asked. ''Aside from having an eternal scowl on his face?'' Naruko replied, ''He think you're making a move on Manami. He already had to deal with Makashima and Toudou, and the latter tried to make Manami his apprentice. It's disturbing if the two of you are also going to do that. But when you do, show me a picture of him in a maid dress. I really want to see a maid.'' Imaizumi assumed that Arakita's flicking the forehead method would suffice from now.

9\. Awkward.

''Arakita-sempai, just listen to me, there isn't anything going on. And even if there was, I'm not the sam as Toudou-sempai.'' Manami said, as he once again was being dragged to practice, rather than talking with Onoda. The real reason was because Imaizumi was close by, and for some odd reason, Arakita had believed Toudou's lie.

''Why do you not like him. He never did anything wrong.'' Manami added. Suddenly Arakita stopped in his tracks and said, ''I don't want to feel left out.'' Manami let out an ''oh.'' before following Arakita more willingly.

10\. Gather.

For some odd reason, Onoda had assembled the group that went to see the Hime Hime movie at the ice-cream parlor. ''It seems like there are some issues.'' he said seriously, and Imaizumi had to admit that he was impressed. ''So, I'd like to go over it once more. I know it's a complex situation, but it's starting to affect your racing, and I for one am not going to stand for it!'' he clenched his tiny fists, as Naruko nodded in agreement, and Toudou was seriously suprised. Manami was about to giggle, and Makishima twitched his eyes a few times, as they anticipated what was coming next. ''So, who wants to ask the first question Hime Hime's background story?'' he asked innocently, making nearly everyone groan, and Manami erupt in laughter.

11\. Colorful.

''So, ehrm, are we cool?'' Arakita asked, as he and Imaizumi watched Naruko, Onoda and Manami playing the Hime-Hime boardgame. ''Sure. I understand your concerns.'' Imaizumi replied. ''So, when the two of you are going to you know, date, making sure you fucking take care of him, or I'll kick your rear.'' Arakita said. ''Rear?'' Imaizumi asked, ''Fukutomi-sempai told me to mind my language. 'So fucking is better than ass?' Imaizumi wondered, before saying, ''We aren't dating you know.'' ''Nope, but you'll dote on him in no time.'' Arakita said.

12\. Meddling.

''Rumor has it that you are infuriated with a certain climber, Hotshot.'' Naruko randomly mentioned as they were cleaning their bikes. ''Ehr, what?'' was Imaizumi's dignified answer. ''Overheard some girls talking, saying it was sad that your taken, but look at it this way. You snatched a hell of a cutie.'' Naruko said. ''We are not dating.'' Imaizumi replied. ''Then you might wanna talk to his sempai before this gets out of hand. Imaizumi instantly realised this was about Toudou, and wondered what the so-called mountain god was up too.

13\. Snapping.

For the umcoming weeks, Imaizumi had many girls coming to him for tips how to treat his boyfriend properly, and some crying about why he was taken. Toudou must be avoiding him, because for someone so vain and loud, he was nowhere to be found. He decided upon a decent trap to find said person.

14\. Insanity.

''Man, and you guys say we are insane ones.'' Arakita said, after he had helped Imaizumi to tie Makishima up. Not that he minded helping, it was a perfect revenge for every time he had walked in on him making out with Toudou. ''I just want to get this over with.'' Imaizumi said, after he used Makishima's phone to send a text to Toudou. ''Then, just comply. Manami isn't a bad guy, you know. And I have to admit, it's cute how you go out of your way to confront your feelings.'' Arakita said. ''I don't have them.'' Imaizumi said, before they hided. ''Sure.'' Makishima said, rolling his eyes.

15 Coincidence.

Manami randomly sneezed, as he and Onoda were cycling up the hill. ''Are you getting a cold?'' Onoda asked, and Manami shook his head. ''Then someone must have been talking about you.'' Onoda said.

16 Devious.

As expected, Toudou showed up, before properly looking at the defenseless Makishima''Ehr, I do wanna make out, but I'm not into this crazy shit.'' he said, before a hand was clamsed over his shoulder, and Imaizumi said, ''We need to talk.

17\. Dissapearence.

''You know, I haven't seen Hotshot today.'' Naruko randomly noticed, as they were having a skype chat with Manami. It was getting already dark outside. ''I didn't see Makishima either.'' Onoda said, agreeing. ''That's strange. Shinkai-sempai mentioned that he hadn't seen Arakita sempai today as well, and Izumida-san mentioned about Toudou being in a hurry. As Onoda and Manami remained puzzled, Naruko had a faint idea of what was going on.

18\. Ideal.

''Man, you've got a bad sense of humor, never pecked you to be the one that snaps like this.'' Toudou said, as he untied Makishima. ''You are playing with my life here, do you have any idea what I've to put with since that rumor started.'' Imaizumi said, apoligizing to his sempai for tying him up. Makishima nodded, muttering about personal experience. ''I am a god, not only of mountains and beauty. I must preserve true love as well and give it a nudge.'' Toudou said. ''He's a loony.'' Arakita said, before adding, ''Just apoligize, the both of you. It's getting fucking cold, and we have our moronic kohai's to look after.

''You not swearing isn't getting any better, is it?'' Imaizumi asked, and Arakita said, ''After these ridiculous situations, you don't have an effing clue.'' he said.

19\. Stubborn.

None of them did apoligize, saying they were correct in a sense, as Toudou and Arakita cycled back to their compound, glad it was over with. ''Just admit you have feelings in a sense, that's all he wants to hear.'' Makishima wacked his head, before saying, ''I'm heading to bed. That night, Imaizumi couldn't sleep, trying to get the picture of him and Manami out of his head.

20\. Flirt.

''Captain Hotshot, you look awful.'' Naruko said, as the race was about to start. As expected, Imaizumi didn't get any sleep. ''Maybe you should sit this one out, sempai.'' Onoda said, but Imaizumi shook his head. As they were getting ready, he noticed Manami coming close to them with a mysterious smile. ''Ace-kun.'' he greeted. ''How are you doing? Haven't seen you in a while.'' Imaizumi smiled, god, Manami's presence was so nice.

''I heard about what happened.'' Manami admitted, and Imaizumi's smiled dropped, not noticing that the race was about to start. ''Yeah. The next time, just tie me up rather than my sempai.'' Manami said with a wink, before the race started, and cycled off in an angelic speed.

21\. Nemesis.

''You're particuraly slow today.'' Midosouji-kun said, as he and Imaizumi raced to get pass Shinkai. ''I don't have time for you.'' Imaizumi asked, shifting his gear, suddenly pedaling much faster, and getting pass Shinkai, and more importantly, nearing Manami, who was climbing in front of Fukutomi-sempai

22\. Fortunate.

Due to this sudden chance in speed, he ended up winning the race all-together. Manami and Onoda were close seconds, finishing at the same time, and their teammates all finished just in time for their entire groups to participate in the inter-high.

23\. Courage.

''You promised me, Manami!'' Toudou whined. ''But, I don't want to. He is going to reject me.'' Manami said. ''I know he likes you, he was just being stubborn. I did most of the work, at least repay me by telling him. He has even tied Makishima up in the process, you owe it to him too.'' Toudou said. They both turned as they heard someone whisper, ''Tell him in a maid dress.'' meeting Naruko's signature playful grin.

24\. Cohorent.

''Imaizumi-sempai!'' Manami called out, before running towards the serious cycler. ''Manami.'' he said, before being overwhelmed by Manami's hug. ''I weally Rike nou.'' Manami said, as his nose was pressed firmly against Imaizumi's shoulder. It took a moment or two for Imaizumi to process what Manami had just said, before his eyes widden with regonazation.

25\. Confession.

He looked Manami in the eyes, as his heart pounded. ''I rike nou too.'' he said on purpose, making Manami cock his head, giving a confused stare. God, he was adorable. ''I like you too.'' he said, feeling bad for making Manami confused. The petite bluenette nearly beamed, as he asked, ''Really?''

Imaizumi chuckled, before nodding and giving a fond look. ''Come here, silly.'' he said, pulling Manami in another hug. Never would he know that Toudou and Onoda watched from a distance, as Onoda sparkled, and said ''Thanks for getting my real life OTP together.'' ''Anytime for you, Megane-kun.'' Toudou said.


	2. Chapter 2

26\. One piece

It was a lazy sunday afternoon when Naruko spotted Imaizumi on the coach, texting someone. ''I thought you'd be out there training, don't you want to beat me?'' Naruko asked. ''I'm going to train soon enough, Nami had his eyes set on some mountain he wants to climb.'' Naruko blinked a few times, before saying, ''Nami? You literally took a piece of his name and used that as a petname for the one you love?'' Imaizumi shrugged and said, ''He calls me Zumi or Ace-kun.'' ''You two are hopeless.'' Naruko mentioned

27\. Sweet.

Arakita eyed them, as he cleared his throat. Manami stared innocently at him, they were just snuggling on the couch, nothing wrong with that, right? You two are cute and all, but did you even think beyond snuggling? You still are from different teames, and Manami isn't the angel he appears to be.'' he said. ''I knew what I engaged a relationship with, and he knows what I did. Out of us two, he's the sweetest one.'' Imaizumi said, as he rubbed Manami's cheek fondly. Arakita nodded, his message had gotten across.

28\. Special.

''There is an Animaru-kun special coming out!'' Onoda cheered, as he had assembled the group once more. ''We aren't coming this time.'' Toudou said, still remembering how often Arakita had flicked his forehead the last time. ''Is it too confusing?'' Onoda asked, and Makishima said, ''We already have a full sceduele.'' ''I am coming, Animaru-kun is epic.'' Naruko said, and Manami nodded along. ''How about you, Hotshot?'' Naruko asked, and Imaizumi didn't see anything against it. ''I'll come too.'' Arakita said, before gaining some weird looks. ''Someone has to watch over you two, and your captain obviously wants time with his boyfriend.'' he said with a blush. Imaizumi figured that Arakita was a special kind of nice.

29\. Dinner.

Imaizumi had to admit that he found the Hokogaku team in all together, insane. That coming from him had to mean something, because, well, his rival was Midosouji-kun, he trained with a perverted idiot, and an Otaku, and had tied up his sempai. That being said, he still couldn't compherend what he saw during dinner with the Hokugaku team.

A very vain Toudou, eating pork like his life depended on it, he swear he was just being way more neat with Makishima-sempai around. Shinkai, eating energybars, and cuddling with some bunny, as he called their guest Usagi-san. Then there was that second-year, Izumida, who found it approriate to eat without a shirt on. Arakita, trying to mainting his colorful language as he talked with Manami, and Fukutomi, who was trying to balance two plates on his chopsticks. After Manami had told him that this had been the most normal dinner so far, Imaizumi decided to pray to the gods, to thank them for having a slightly normal team.

30\. Shirt.

The next training was coming up, and once more, Hokogaku had been invited for practice. ''Nice shirt you've got there, Manami-chan.'' Makishima suddenly said, making Imaizumi look up, and sure enough, the bluenette was wearing his shirt with Usagi on it! It was way too big on him, and yet, that made it much more adorable.

''What do you think, Hotshot?'' Naruko teasingly asked, and Imaizumi grinned, before saying, ''I am going to devour him the next time he wears my shirt.'' making Manami blush, and Arakita, who had been talking decently for the past two days, uses his very colorful language once more.

31\. Gift.

''Imaizumi-sempai, Manami asked me to give you this. Fukutomi-sempai was trying to help Manami with studying, so he couldn't bring it himself, instead Izumida-sempai did.'' Onoda said, as he handed his sempai a pink box, wrapped with a red ribbon. Imaizumi's cheeks flushed as he took the package. ''Thank you.'' he said, as Onoda skipped off, ready for the latest Hime Hime rpg game.

'What could this be?' he wondered. 'For my hunny-bunny' it read, strange, didn't sound like something that Manami would write. As he opened, he found chocolates, shaped like a very weird hearts. He sniffed it before he tried one, and inmiddiatly his stomach clenched as he tumbled over in pain.

Meanwhile, at the Hokogaku compound. ''Finally done with the studying. Neh, Toudou, have you seen my chocolates, I was still making some before?'' Manami asked. Toudou didn't have the nerve to tell Manami that he switched their boxes and had sended them out. After all, he didn't want Makishima to know that he was a terrible cook.

32\. Brag.

''Manami, would you mind to do something for me?'' Imaizumi randomly asked, as they were cycling up the hill. ''Depends, what do you want me to do?'' Manami ask, of course, losing this race was not an option. ''Naruko always brags and beats me in a lot of ways, but there is one way I can beat him. If you don't mind a little dress-up that is.'' Imaizumi asked. Manami almost nodded, before asking, ''What do I get out of it, Ace-kun?'' ''Some fun?'' Imaizumi said, wiggling his eyebrows, and Manami nodded.

That evening, as Naruko was telling him about yet another victory, Imaizumi nodded, before saying, ''Well, I did beat you too today.'' ''Oh, with what, Hotshot?'' Naruko asked. ''I've met a maid.'' he said, before opening his phone, and showing a picture of a dazed, and satisfied, ruffled haired Manami, indeed with a maid dress barely on. Naruko's jaw nearly dropped, and decided not to talk to Imaizumi for a few days (not that he was envious or anything)

33\. Drama queen

''Maki-chaaaan!'' Toudou wailed, as he ran towards his lover. ''Eh, Toudou? Something wrong?'' he asked. ''It's terrible! We are not longer the most adorable couple by Megane-kun's standards!'' Toudou cried out. ''Ehr, no, but we never were the only ones, the kid has like a thoussand OTP's.'' Makishima said, his boyfriend was so over the top dramatic sometimes. ''Then why has the background of his cell a picture of Manami and Ace-kun kissing?'' Toudou demanded to know. Makishima twitched a few times, before asking, ''What are you doing with Onoda-kun's cell?''

34\. Scarf.

''Eh, did you get a cold?'' Onoda asked, as Manami awkwardly nodded his head. Naruko barely could stiffle a laughter as Toudou whispered, ''Maybe you shoud leave hickeys below the neck, Ace-kun.''

35\. Angel.

''Neh, Manami, there is something I've been wondering about.'' Naruko said, as they watched Imaizumi getting crowded by a flock of fangirls, letting out very loud squeels. ''Oh?'' Manami asked. ''Doesn't that ever get to you, I mean, Imaizumi is very populair with the girls.'' he said, as one of the girls attempted to give Imaizumi a hug.

''That? Not really. I trust Imaizumi with my entire heart. If he were to break it, it was a choice he'd make, and a mistake I made then. But he won't, because we love eachother lots.'' Manami nearly sparkled as he said this, making Naruko stare in awe, as he almost visualised an halo and wings among with Manami. ''Hotshot got very lucky.'' he said.

36\. Jealousy.

A stern Imaizumi never meant good news. So when he went really hard on his team today, Onoda couldn't help but ask whether everything was alright, and Naruko asked what had crawled up his ass and died? When he refused to answer, Onoda decided that asking Manami would be a good idea, and texted the teen. But he didn't recieve a reply.

Later on, when Manami had cycled to them, a route from 55 miles, he ran towards his boyfriend, and said, ''Stop being so childish, it was just one day. He's my friend, and my sempai.'' But Imaizumi didn't reply, leaving a worried Manami as he walked to his room, saying he had some homework to finish.

37\. Concern.

It was Arakita who noticed that they hadn't talked in a while. ''Hey, what happened?'' he asked them, none of the lovebirds said anything, refusing to look to eachother. Even though Fuku-chan was closeby, he raised his voice and shouted, ''Listen up you morons. I don't care how fucking stupid the mistake you nitwits make is. If neither of you begin talking in one effing minute, I'll crush your freaking jaws so that you'll never kiss again.''

''I don't think Zumi-sama wants to kiss me.'' Manami said, making Arakita stutter before saying, ''I-I don't think so, Imaizumi?'' The captain's eyes hardened, before saying, ''Of course I want to kiss him, I don't see why you are meddling in.'' ''We went over this, I don't see Arakita-sempai like that.'' Manami shouted, before Arakita was trough with this bullshit, grabbed their skulls, and smacked their lips together, making the both of them blush. Arakita did ask if it hurted afterwards, and Imaizumi shook his head, everything was alright again.

38\. Karaoke.

''Manami's like an angel, so he must sing very well.'' Was something Imaizumi heard a lot. Whenever he heard Manami sing though, he wondered if he was that fair of a judge, because good singing, or barely making the right noise, sounded good in his ear, as long as it came from Manami.

39\. Defensive.

''Weakizumi is doting a lot on you lately, angel-zaku.'' Midosouji-kun randomly asked, as he was trying to keep up with the Hokogaku progidy. ''Ah, I suppose so.'' Manami said, not paying attention, rather focusing on the lovely mountain they were cycling on. Imaizumi, cycling right behind them, watched them, his eyes slightly twitching. In no time, he passed them, gave Midosouji a sharp look, before smiling and saying, ''Manami, let's go.''Manami nearly beamed, as he sped up, Imaizumi following suit, but not neglecting to flip Midosouji the finger.

40\. Airheaded.

Imaizumi twitched his eye a few times, as he was looking at his drenched boyfriend. ''Wasn't your team training 205 kilometers from here in the west?'' he eventually asked. Manami nodded, still smiling. Imaizumi rolled his eyes, he would call Fukutomi to let them now that Manami had cycled the distance at night, for the third time this week. After all, Manami was too airheaded to mention this to the said sempai.

41\. Sinister.

''Sakamichi-kun is precious!'' Manami said, and most people, yes even Arakita, and Midosouji-kun agreed with this very fact. Little did any of them know, that Onoda Sakamichi was already plotting for his next real life OTP. Of course, mission Makishima & Toudou and Imaizumi & Manami had been succesfull.

42\. Clothing

''What do you think?'' Imaizumi asked Arakita, for some odd reason they had gotten close, and he wanted to be sure he looked fine for the party that his boyfriend would throw tonight. ''Che, knowing Manami, he wouldn't care, as long as he gets to take them off.'' Arakita replied, making Imaizumi blush.

43\. Dance.

Imaizumi sighed content, as he and Manami swayed to some smooth music. ''I love you.'' he whispered softly, and Manami snuggled closer.

44\. Ice

''Woah, that's cold!'' Imaizumi said, as he and Manami enjoyed a banana flavored ice-cream together.

45\. Picture

''Get back here, and rip that this instant, or I will tear your fucking ass apart!'' Arakita shouted, as he ran after Naruko. Imaizumi blinked a few times, before he spotted Naruko dropping something. When he picked it up, he noticed it was his boyfriend very explicitely drawn. ''That's mine.'' he said, before folding the paper and sticking it in his pocket.

46\. Google

Manami could barely withhold his laughter as Imaizumi tried to find something online. After all, it wasn't everyday you encounter someone who didn't use a simple search engine such as Google.

47\. Candles

''Tonight?'' Manami asked, as he spotted Imaizumi laying on their (okay, officialy his) bed, and a few lights were lit. ''Tonight.'' Imaizumi nodded, motioning for Manami to come near the bed. Manami smiled, blowing one of the scented candles out, before pulling his shirt off. ''Let's have some fun.'' he said.

48\. Cosplay

''Wow, dude. Not cool.'' Naruko scolded, as he spotted Imaizumi, snuggling with some lady. ''You are in a relationship.'' he added scandalized, as the lady blinked a few times. ''I know, that's my boyfriend.'' Imaizumi deadpanned, and Manami offered a wink. Naruko only fainted.

49\. Queen

''Bii-cycle! Bycycle!'' Manami and Toudou 'sang' in chorus. Both Imaizumi and Makishima shook their heads, their significants others shouldn't be allowed to sing when they are in a funny mood.

50\. Hypopotomonstrosuskwipideliphobia

''Gyaaah! It's a long word!'' Naruko shouted, before throwing his book towards the wall and running off. ''Do I even want to know?'' Makishima asked, and Imaizumi shrugged, before texting Manami.


End file.
